


Brillante sobre el mic

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-12
Updated: 2008-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando regresaron victoriosos de su última misión, algo cambió. Ban notó en el semblante de su rubio amigo una tristeza que no esperaba encontrar en esos ojos color miel. Aunque no se trataba de angustia, sino más bien de una melancolía absoluta y desbordante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brillante sobre el mic

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : GB es de sus dueños.

Cuando regresaron victoriosos de su última misión, algo cambió. Ban notó en el semblante de su rubio amigo una tristeza que no esperaba encontrar en esos ojos color miel. Aunque no se trataba de angustia, sino más bien de una melancolía absoluta y desbordante.  
Midou intentó respetar los silencios de su amigo, si bien estos comenzaban a desesperarlo. Supo en su interior que muchas cosas de su pasado habían salido a la luz en el último enfrentamiento.  
Vio su expresión de repleta felicidad, cuando Ginji estuvo frente a Teshimine. Una felicidad efímera, pero que jamás había tenido el placer o privilegio de presenciar. Sin embargo, súbitamente, fugaz como lo es, esa dicha desapareció cuando su “ _culpable_ ” lo hizo.  
¿Por qué mentirse? El telépata despidió, despedía y despediría por muchos siglos, celos por cada poro de su piel; si esta hablase, gritaría más bien.  
No quiso ahondar demasiado, quizás por temor a confirmar esa terrible sospecha, además el moreno supo que ese hombre no tardaría en aparecer. ¡Debía hacerlo! Si al menos, aún, le importaba siquiera un poco, los sentimientos de Ginji.  
Sus deducciones, soliloquio obsesivo y casi siempre nocturno, no fallaron. Como se lo había dicho a sí mismo, Takeru se apareció una mañana tormentosa y gris, se sentó en la barra de Honky Tonk a beber un café como si nada del pasado hubiese ocurrido, como si hiciese esa burda actividad todos los días, con una paz mental exasperante.  
El _día D_ para Ban, llegó. Le rezó a todos los Dioses de todas las religiones para que ese hombre de cabello gris no le arrebatase lo único que todavía le daba sentido a su patética y miserable existencia. Cuando Ginji bajó las escaleras alertado por la visita, con una expresión mezcla de enojo, tristeza y desconcierto, su mejor amigo sólo atinó a decirle desde el descanso:

—Ginji... no te tardes —su compañero de equipo volteó apenas y fue menester explicarse—: Hevn puede aparecer en cualquier momento con un nuevo trabajo.

No... sí para expresar sus sentimientos, el telépata se había graduado en un frigorífico.

—Ok —balbuceó Amano asintiendo débilmente, y siguió su camino.

En cuanto llegó ante la presencia de quien había sido en parte su mentor, en parte su compañero, sintió que el aire del planeta se había acabado de repente. Teshimine, quien había finalizado de beber su taza de café, giró para verlo bien, de pie a cabezas, y asentir con satisfacción al ver a un Ginji convertido en todo un hombre, hecho y derecho.  
Amano sintió llegar a sus oídos la voz de Takeru pronunciando su nombre, y en ese imperceptible segundo, frente a la razón de su martirio, se preguntó cómo alguien podría ser capaz de mentir de una forma tan cruel, a la gente que supuestamente se ama.  
Ya no era un niño, comprendía mejor las cosas, pero no encontraba respuestas al porqué.

  
**Hay recuerdos que no voy a borrar**   
**Personas que no voy a olvidar.**   


Paul, ante el silencio incómodo que se había instalado en su humilde bar, le preguntó al rubio si pensaba desayunar antes de que Ban bajase y se comiese todo, pero para sorpresa de los presentes, respondió que no tenía hambre.

—¡Oh! Ginji no tiene hambre. ¡El Apocalipsis! —bromeó _el jefe_ para ver si así, finalmente, lograba cortar el mutismo y parquedad en el emperador relámpago.  
—¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo? —pronunció el sujeto de cabello grisáceo, derrotado pero sin perder la calma en el porte y en el tono de voz.  
—¿Con esta lluvia? —acotó Natsumi observando la calle empapada y casi inundada por culpa de una garúa constante que había iniciado hacia días y que no mostraba intenciones de acabar.  
—A Ginji nunca le molestó la lluvia —sonrió Teshimine—, ¿verdad? —completó dirigiéndose a su joven amigo.

Sin mediar palabras Ginji aceptó. Al fin y al cabo era el único camino que veía para averiguar las respuestas y disipar las dudas que albergaban su corazón. Necesitaba desenojarse con quien, no hacía mucho, consideraba una parte esencial de su ser, por haber representado en un pasado no muy lejano una figura primordial en su vida, apenas había pisado la Fortaleza Infinita.

—La primera vez que te vi... —una vez fuera y a solas Takeru escudriñó, apenas con la mirada, las sutiles reacciones del joven, para adivinar sus cambios de ánimos, o mejor dicho: intentando dilucidar si estaba enojado, triste, o ambas—estabas solo... y llorabas como un condenado —carcajeó levemente ante ese fugaz recuerdo. —Sin embargo la última vez que te vi, estabas rodeado de gente y sonriendo.

Hubiese acotado algo más de no ser por la voz de Amano interrumpiéndolo con violencia:

—¿Por qué? —el rubio frenó su lento paso para mirar directamente al otro, su pelo ya se encontraba mojado a causa de esa molesta e impertinente llovizna—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Así, de esa forma? —frunció la frente, en demasía molesto.

Una señora pasó a su lado con un paraguas en una mano y bolsas de compras en la otra. El ruido de los niños corriendo y riendo bajó una refrescante lluvia de primavera no lo distrajo de su reproche tardío —pero valedero—, ni siquiera cuando un auto pasó tan cerca que lo empapó con barro de la rodilla a los pies.  
Teshimine tomó aire, supo, por más que quiso negárselo, que esa pregunta tarde o temprano terminaría por escucharla surgir de los labios del Emperador relámpago. Los recuerdos golpearon a su mente, todos al mismo tiempo, terminando por aturdirlo, por impedirle formular una respuesta correcta.

 **Hay aromas que me quiero llevar,**   
**Silencios que prefiero callar.**

Ya habían dejado Honky Tonk un par de cuadras atrás. Takeru lo miró fijo a los ojos y dio la vuelta para que el rubio lo siguiese hasta un lugar apartado de la lluvia. Llegaron hasta la entrada lateral de un negocio de ropas que se hallaba cerrado, y bajo el pequeño techo de la puerta, se quedaron. Ya no garuaba, más bien la lluvia se tornó torrencial.

—Yo... al final... —pronunció sin querer ni poder mirar directamente a Ginji—no era tan bueno como tú pensabas.

Amano elevó las cejas confundido, pero le permitió al mayor que acomodase mejor las ideas para que de una buena vez por todas le diese una respuesta. No obstante para la escasa paciencia del rubio, Teshimine se estaba pasando del límite, e inquieto preguntó de nuevo:

—¿Por qué te fuiste así?  
—Por tu bien —respondió con rapidez, prestándole entera atención, posando sus exóticos ojos en los del emperador.  
—¿Por mi bien? —repitió—¿Por mi bien? Dices —siguió, al borde de una risa cínica—, tú no sabes... no te das una idea de todo lo que yo pasé cuando tú... —silenció de golpe, comenzaba a sentir una energía eléctrica apoderándose de su cuerpo, para colmo la lluvia no cooperaba demasiado con la difícil labor de controlarse.  
—No fue tampoco fácil para mí irme y dejarte —en sus ojos, Amano, pudo leer la congoja que súbitamente se había apoderado del mayor.

El rubio buscó y logró tranquilizarse, otra vez esperó por una respuesta que lo convenciese del todo y que lo arrojase de nuevo a los brazos de quien había sido su primer y único amante, quien había sido su mundo y su vida.  
Para Teshimine todo sería más fácil si las cosas hubiesen quedado como lo planeado, si el emperador relámpago se hubiese quedado con la idea de que había muerto. Sin dudas era mucho más difícil tener que explicarse. Le dolió tener que hacerlo, porque de esa forma sólo conseguiría el odio de la última persona a la que le hubiese agradado despertar ese sentimiento tan ruin.

  
**Son dos, las caras de la luna son dos**   
**prefiero que sigamos, mi amor,**   
**Presos de este sol.**   


  
Habían pasado unos cuantos años desde aquel día en el que Teshimine decidió partir dejándolo a Masaki como único testigo. Sin embargo para Ginji ese lejano recuerdo se había materializado con nitidez cuando Takeru se apareció en la Fortaleza Infinita.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —reprochó despidiendo furia por los ojos—¿Cómo pudiste fingir tu muerte? ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel?!  
—Créeme Ginji, que si me hubiese quedado, a la larga te hubiera hecho más daño —guió la mirada a la nada, y tomó aire para proseguir—, no puedo justificarme, sé que estuve mal pero... no pude soportar la idea de que... de que te estaba usando.  
—¿Usando? —el rubio plegó el ceño, confundido, y ante el asentimiento del mayor su rostro se ensombreció.  
—Pensé en usarte, para mis beneficios.  
—Lo pensaste —balbuceó con calma—, pero no lo hiciste, hay una gran diferencia en ello.

En ese momento tuvo una suerte de __Déjà vu__ y recordó a Kurusu, quien había estado en ese mismo lugar, escasos días atrás. No pudo culparlos, ni a él ni a Teshimine, ni a nadie que hubiese experimentado exactamente lo mismo: El poder del Emperador Relámpago seducía a cualquier mortal. Toda su vida la gente lo había querido usar para beneficios personales, la diferencia radicaba en que muy pocos realmente lo valoraban, querían y respetaban como individuo... y Takeru era una de esas pocas personas.

—Pero no pude seguir a tu lado. Hubiese sido muy hipócrita de mi parte.  
—¿Por qué no lo hablaste conmigo?  
—No era necesario —negó con una imperceptible sonrisa—, por más que tú me hubieses perdonado... yo nunca. Por eso partí.  
—Te necesité tanto —susurró Ginji al borde del llanto—, tanto —se llevó las manos hacia su faz para cubrirse.  
—Pensé que ibas a estar mejor sin mí.  
—¡Pensaste! —explotó de súbito—¿No hubiese sido más conveniente hablarlo conmigo? ¿Por qué tomaste una decisión por los dos?  
—Si las cosas las hice mal o bien... ya es tarde para ello. Lo hice, punto —remarcó con firmeza. —Lo que importa es el ahora.

Amano se sintió sofocado. Aún estaba enojado y las respuestas de Takeru no habían ayudado a borrar esos años que lo lloró creyéndolo muerto. Sin embargo una parte de él deseaba perdonarlo. No era una persona rencorosa, pero había cosas que eran muy difíciles de olvidar o dejar pasar.

 **Dejar, amar, llorar**   
**El tiempo nos ayuda a olvidar.**

Fue el hombre de pelo gris quien tomó las riendas de la conversación, tratando de explicarse, de mostrarle al menor lo difícil que había sido para él tomar esa decisión y aun más, llevarla a cabo.

—Teshimine-san —masculló el rubio al ver los extraños ojos del mayor a punto de soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas de impotencia.  
—Lo siento Ginji. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, tal vez hubiese hecho las cosas de otra forma... pero no puedo.  
—Cuando te fuiste, no la pasé bien. Había perdido a mis amigos, y luego a ti. Me sentí tan culpable, tan débil. —El Emperador movió la cabeza en señal de negación, como queriendo borrar esos recuerdos.  
—Si pudiera hacer algo, en el presente, para remediar el daño del pasado —pronunció Takeru tomando entre sus brazos el tembloroso cuerpo del rubio, éste no lo rechazó, por el contrario, se refugió en su pecho para llorar en silencio. —No debí haber aparecido, pero intuía que algo te pasaba... por eso...

Aprovechando que no había ojos curiosos e inquisidores sobre su persona, el hombre se permitió soltar esa lágrima que buscaba escabullirse desde hacía un buen tiempo. La lluvia ayudó a disimular un poco la tristeza.  
¿Por qué había herido a la persona que menos se lo merecía? Si es que alguien merece sufrir.

  
**Y hallar, el tiempo que me lleva hacia allá**   
**El tiempo es un efecto fugaz**   


Y una reminiscencia inundó su mente, la vez que Ginji, sin ser el que era en el presente, fue suyo en cuerpo y también en alma. Lo rememoró con tanta claridad que por un segundo se había trasladado al pasado.

—¿En qué piensas? —interrumpió Ginji como si le hubiese leído la mente, quebrando el silencio que se había instalado entre los dos y separándose un poco de su cuerpo.  
—En el día en el que te tomé. —Teshimine río apenas al ver la expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza en el rostro de Amano.  
—¡Pensando en esas cosas! —reprochó bajando la vista al suelo.  
—Tú preguntaste —llevó una mano a la nuca para masajearse y sin remordimientos prosiguió—: No estabas maduro, sin embargo... te ofreciste a mi sólo por cariño ¿verdad? —investigó, porque eso era algo que le había quedado dando vueltas en la cabeza.  
—Quizás era un crió, pero lo hice consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Sí, podría decirse que lo hice por cariño, ¿está mal eso? —cuestionó elevando las cejas. —¿Hacerlo por amor? Creí que así debía hacerse.

Teshimine negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Elevó una mano despacio para posarla en la mejilla del menor y acariciarlo con sutileza, le encantaba verlo vivo en todo el sentido de la palabra.  
Fue en ese momento que toda la bronca se disipó por completo. Si Teshimine lo había engañado o usado de alguna forma, ese día en particular, encerrados en un galpón, corrompiendo sus cuerpos, se había mostrado como realmente era. Al menos el Emperador Relámpago lo sintió así; con sus escasos quince años comprendió que ese hombre que lo estaba poseyendo, lo amaba, cuidaba y respetaba, como nadie nunca lo había hecho.

  
**Y hay, hay cosas que no voy a olvidar**   
**la noche que dejaste de actuar**   
**Sólo para darme amor.**   


  
Pero luego de ese día todo se tornó gris. Los del nivel medio descendieron destruyendo todo a su paso, asesinando frente a los ojos de Ginji quien, impotente, tuvo que presenciar la muerte de sus amigos. Así, había nacido el Emperador Relámpago.

—Ahora tú, ¿en qué piensas? —preguntó Takeru al verlo ido.  
—En todo y en nada a la vez —tantas cosas habían surgido del fondo del baúl de los recuerdos que su mente era un remolino.  
—Puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que no sentiré la furia del Emperador Relámpago.  
—Hace tiempo que dejé de serlo —explicó sonriendo con amplitud. Había dejado de llover y el sol amenazaba con surgir poderoso.  
—Me alegra verte bien.

Con esa frase Teshimine atinó a finalizar la conversación y por ende el encuentro, pero algo lo detuvo. Quizás las ganas de no irse de al lado de Ginji; éste experimentó algo parecido y antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, acotó:

—Si tú me lo hubiese pedido, me hubiese ido contigo.

Y con esa frase Amano intentó decirle al otro que lo hubiese dejado todo por estar a su lado. Si las cosas no hubiesen tomado ese giro, no supo en donde estaría parado en el presente. En ese instante una persona ocupó su mente: de no haberse dado las cosas así, tal vez nunca hubiese conocido a Ban Midô.

  
**Y yo vi tu corazón brillante sobre el mic en una mano**   
**y ausente de las cosas pensaste en dejarlo**   
**Y tirarlo junto a mí, junto a mí.**   


  
Teshimine entendió las palabras del Emperador Relámpago y vio, acto seguido, su rostro contraerse en una mueca de confusión y dolor desmedido. Volteó y caminó apenas para quedar frente al rubio y, tomando con ambas manos su rostro, lo besó.  
Un beso tierno y cálido, sin interrumpir, sin manchar la pureza del amor con el cual recordaba al antiguo Ginji.

—Teshimine —susurró agitado cuando el beso finalizó. ¡Por Buda! Cuanto lo había deseado, y él sin sospecharlo.

Una nube blanca como algodón cedió, y el astro rey iluminó con sus potentes rayos la Tierra humedecida, a las flores y plantas cubiertas de finas gotas, tornándolo todo aun más imponente y bello de lo que ya es de por sí.

  
**Hay secretos en el fondo del mar  
personas que me quiero llevar  
aromas que no voy a olvidar  
silencios que prefiero callar**   


**Mientras vos jugás...**

El mayor sonrió con sinceridad, pequeñas gotas de agua que colgaban de los empapados mechones cayeron por su rostro, metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos del jean y volvió a repetir algo que le había dicho al principio:

—La primera vez que te vi, estabas solo y llorabas desconsoladamente. Ahora estás rodeado de gente y sonriendo... como debe ser, como siempre quise verte.

Ginji nuevamente tomó aire respirando el olor del ambiente húmedo; su ropa todavía goteaba y seguiría haciéndolo por muchas horas.

—Ban —susurró más que nada en su interior.  
—Así es. Lo tienes a él. Bendito sea por lograr lo que yo no logré. —Una repentina congoja dominó su alma.  
—¿Te irás? —se alarmó al verlo dar la vuelta.  
—Tú lo tienes a Ban —dijo de espaldas incapaz de voltear y ver directamente a los ojos del rubio—, yo me quedo con el recuerdo de un Ginji pequeño y desprotegido que necesitaba de mi.

Y así, como había llegado, se marchó. Amano lo vio partir y no se movió del lugar inclusive después de haberlo perdido por completo de vista. La ropa pegada al cuerpo y el frío sobre la piel comenzaban a importunarlo, se encaminó a Honky Tonk, cabizbajo y con paso lento.  
Subió los peldaños de la escalera con desgano, ni Paul ni Natsumi, ni la recién llegada Hevn se animaron a dirigirle la palabra. En cuanto llegó al cuarto que compartía con Ban éste se puso de pie pronunciando:

—Ginji, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Te sientes bien? Estás empapado —pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos de su amigo e intentó recordarle con los suyos que no estaba solo. —Quítate la ropa y date un baño que mientras tanto yo...

Pero Midô fue interrumpido, furtivamente el rubio lo abrazó, colgándose de su cuello y hundiendo el rostro en el pecho del mayor. Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que el telépata pensó en quejarse; pero no lo hizo, por el contrario, le correspondió en silencio, sintiendo los leves movimientos de su amigo, sin alcanzar a comprender si ese temblequeo era por frío o por un llanto mal disimulado.  
Ginji comprendió la mirada que le había dedicado; y susurrándole algo inentendible sobre la “S” de Get Backers, intensificó mas el abrazo, intentando decirle a su amigo con ese gesto que no lo soltaría nunca.

 **Fin**

 

  



End file.
